


合作愉快

by Revobobapapa



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, house arrest???idk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revobobapapa/pseuds/Revobobapapa
Summary: 78之后的激情产物道了真香





	合作愉快

**Author's Note:**

> 78之后的激情产物  
> 道了真香

道顺健碁凝视鸿上了见的睡颜。  
Revolver最初的虚拟形象显然更符合Blood Shepherd偏好隐藏真实面目的作风。在网络上以真面目示人本就令他觉得愚蠢，特意暴露隐藏多年的容貌的行为更是令他费解，但他不得不承认新版本Revolver露出的脸旁好看得很。而鸿上了见本人正如他的虚拟形象一样，英俊得没有丝毫掺假，浅色的头发则令他看起来比线上更加内敛自然。  
生得丑恶些倒好了——这样想时，镇静剂的药效似乎已经退去，沉睡的年轻人微微蹙眉转醒，道顺健碁即刻移开视线。他从房间角落拿了些瓶装水，回过头来却仍不见床上的人有动静，轻哼了一声。「醒了就起来」  
鸿上了见闻言分辨出他的声音，不再装睡，大大方方睁开眼睛坐起身来。反倒是道顺健碁愣了一秒，几小时前接上人时他还戴着墨镜，而服下镇静剂的鸿上了见不久也昏睡过去，因此直到此时他才知道那双眼睛不是面罩下的浅藤色，而是少见的水色。他将瓶装水扔过去，对方稳稳接住了。  
「SOL一时找不到这里，必需品我会带来，你就老实待着吧」

忌惮汉诺骑士的Lightning向SOL科技社透露了Revolver的真实身份——鸿上了见，鸿上博士的独子，如今唯一能够使用伊格尼斯算法的人类。迫切需要破解伊格尼斯算法的SOL科技社立即开始了追捕，而就在对方行动开始的同时，Revolver收到了来自Blood Shepherd的消息。

鸿上了见环视仅靠人造光线照明的密闭房间，四下确认消息中提到的安全屋的情况。光线随时间缓缓变动，室内只有最低限度的生活用品。身上的衣服被完全换过，除了登录Link Vrains的手环，通讯工具也被没收，但既同意Blood Shepherd的提案，一切早在他想象之内。  
「镇静剂实在多此一举，我早晚会知道这是哪里」  
「不是没有你Revolver不知道的事吗？」  
「你可真是个记仇的男人。为表诚意我才服用了镇静剂，所以你大可放心，不会派人事后来调查的」鸿上了见低笑着拧开盖子喝了些水。  
「诚意？」戴着手套的机械右手猛然掐住汉诺首领脆弱的脖子，超出常人数倍的握力将还未完全咽下的水挤压得呛进他的气管，被禁锢在无机手指之间的咽喉只得发出短促而不顺畅的咳嗽，「那么你不该坦白些什么吗，鸿上了见？」  
转变的称呼解开了所有疑问——SOL突然追捕他的理由，道顺健碁突然翻脸的理由。只是SOL注意到鸿上博士与汉诺骑士首领的父子关系花的时间未免太久了，而眼前的男人未免太好懂了。鸿上了见不动声色。  
「我不知道你在说什么」  
「少再装傻！SOL以消灭伊格尼斯为由找到我，真正目的却是以伊格尼斯为基础制造更高级的AI！你呢？鸿上了见，你的真正目的又是什么？」  
不屈的血性、不灭的怒火、加之不凡的技术，憎恶背叛、敌视欺瞒，却又不择手段，鸿上了见欣赏这些。只是这些令他一时丧失冷静，因此即使被他扼住喉咙，鸿上了见也并不怪他无礼。  
「最开始就说过了，我们的目的只有一个，便是消灭伊格尼斯」  
「可你是——」  
「可我是鸿上圣的儿子」  
听到鸿上了见亲口陈述他已经知道的事实，道顺健碁沉默不语。  
「且不说家父为制造出伊格尼斯之事感到万分后悔」鸿上了见继续道，「难道鸿上圣是伊格尼斯的制造者，鸿上圣的儿子就会对伊格尼斯怀有恻隐之心？」  
「那可说不好吧」  
「难道你也会像你的父亲一样不忠吗？」  
「那么你恨你的父亲吗！」  
「不，我爱我的父亲。正因如此……」  
机械的手指再次收紧，金属的凉意几乎穿透手套的布料。他明知Revolver说的是对的，艾玛说的也是对的。对父亲的怨恨失去去向，只得转向同样给他带来不幸的AI，而伊格尼斯只是AI中的一部分，没有直接令他憎恨的道理。他又如何要求他人也用对父亲的憎恨来证明消灭伊格尼斯的决心呢？  
回想起Revolver对他说过的第一句话，道顺健碁发出恍然大悟的冷笑，反问道，「失去父亲令你心生巨大的空洞？」  
「没错，并且我失去他两次」鸿上了见合上眼睛几秒又睁开，随后抬起左手轻轻握住了那只仍威胁着他的手腕，「SOL欺骗了你，但我并无此意。虽然并非刻意隐瞒，但没有告知你实情是我的疏忽，我向你道歉」  
道顺健碁再一次甩开了他的手。  
「危及生命，好听的话谁不会说」  
「我们永远不会因为敌人的背叛而受到伤害。而你感到愤怒，怀疑我的目的，我是否可以理解为你多少已有合作的意愿？」  
「我说过了，别好像什么都懂似的跟我说话！」  
「那你为什么帮我摆脱SOL的追捕？」  
「别误会了，只是以防伊格尼斯算法落入SOL手里」  
鸿上了见摸了摸被掐了许久的脖子，推开被子下床，站起身来，「不管你怎么说，如果这是还我的人情，倒也足够了」  
「可我听说你是个讨厌将网络与现实混为一谈的男人？」  
「你可真是个记仇的男人」鸿上了见再次重复，抬起头来看他，「但我并不讨厌。倒是我欠你一个人情了。怎么办？」  
道顺健碁背过身，避开那双浅淡清凉的眼睛，打开房门，撂下一句，「我会再来的」  
鸿上了见跟到门口，「那么我就想想如何还你人情来打发时间吧」  
房门关闭，另一侧闷闷地传来自动上锁的电子音。

然后道顺健碁几小时后便回来了。  
房间内关着灯，饶是他整日戴着墨镜，室外也天色渐暗，进来仍然两眼一黑。正想开灯时，察觉到鸿上了见平稳的呼吸声便作罢。如果说几个小时的时间也作数，那么这不过是他们在现实中第二次见面，而见面时除了他在睡觉就是和他争执，道顺健碁心想免得把人吵醒又要来回些无意义的对话。好在室内没什么摆设，闭着眼睛走也撞不到东西。他直接轻车熟路地右拐到称不上LDK其中任一（有点情调地说是兼作LDK）的空间，掏出塑胶袋中补充给鸿上了见的食物，不过多是些冷冻微波食品和营养饮料之类。  
「你怎么回来了？那我开灯了」听到动静的鸿上了见醒来，用遥控开了灯，初始的白光晃得他又像睡着的猫一样眯起眼，但好在很快与时间同步，变成室外夕阳的温暖颜色。  
「睡得好吗」  
「挺好，五年来从没这么好过」  
鸿上了见爬起来找水喝，而道顺健碁一边打开冰箱把带来的东西塞进去一边说，「你没吃东西」  
「五年来也从没这么闲过。我不太喜欢这个灯，无事可做只好关灯睡觉，没什么消耗所以不觉得饿」  
事实上他根本没闲着。调查房间可能存在的出口自然不在话下，他用一般形象登录过Link Vrains，虽然关于SOL的动作道顺健碁应该没有说谎，可他是否企图困住自己又是另一回事。但鸿上了见是因自己的判断才到这里来，就算有传统的通风口也不可能去爬，他必要道顺健碁心甘情愿地放他出去并为他所用。用淋浴的时间将设想好的外边的情况一二三及制定好的计划ABC背得滚瓜烂熟之后，过于高效的鸿上了见终于又躺回了床上。童年经历让他并不觉得独处难过，只是这里不比他家，连本书都没有。  
「随便你」  
「对了，我用了浴室，擅自从你的衣柜里找了合身的穿」  
鸿上了见换了黑色的长袖卫衣和七分的运动裤，象征性地张开手臂展示给他看，他草草回忆了一下，大概是以前学校的衣服。道顺健碁自然知道他们的体型差，他的衣袖也大多为义肢做过改动，反倒是高中时代的衣服更适合鸿上了见的身材。而想来他正是这个年纪，道顺健碁才意识到自己没把他当未成年看待过。  
「无所谓，都是些旧衣服」  
对话进行得好像异常顺利，仿佛上午的剑拔弩张根本没发生过。鸿上了见绝口不提合作的事，但说不在意外头的状况就是假的了。  
「SOL怎么样了？」  
「满世界找你。你的人都没事，但海边的房子完全被他们监视了，如果没什么大事引开他们的注意力，除非把SOL完全解决，你暂时回不去了」  
鸿上了见点点头，这些他都想到了，最想听的无非是三骑士和Spectre安全无虞，而道顺健碁也已经毫不吝啬地告知了。  
「你就这么相信我说的」  
「之前你说不肯屈于来历不明的汉诺骑士，那么知晓一切的现在如何呢？我的确需要你，但也没有太多时间在互欠人情上跟你耗。现在就给你一个还我人情的机会，之后如何选择就凭你判断吧。我在Link Vrains等你」  
鸿上了见戴上手环在沙发上坐下，念出登录的口令，然后如同睡着般闭上了眼睛。

Blood Shepherd登入后系统自动将他传送到了Revolver所在的位置。落地的瞬间他就被数据风暴的力量掀翻在一张床上——他自己的床上。起初他甚至很难判断自己是否处于一个「空间」当中，只有身下的床是「实在」的，当然还有站在床边俯视着他的Revolver。当他注意到床的外观后，这个轮廓模糊的空间渐渐变成了熟悉的样子。  
「这是什么地方？」  
「要解释起来太麻烦了。我想SOL不知道，Link Vrains中有一些原因不明只有我能进入的空间，他人想要进来必须经过我。你就理解成和伊格尼斯制造的门差不多的东西吧」  
「你想如何？」  
窄窄的高跟陷入床铺，Revolver跨坐到他的腿上，戴着手套的手指撩拨他的下体，「只要你卖点力气，保证你不吃亏」  
Blood Shepherd默许，由着人在自己身上摸。他当然知道在各种vr平台上暗中盛行的cyber sex，只是在Link Vrains还从未试过，更没想到第一个向他提出的会是汉诺骑士的首领，不禁冷笑道，「汉诺骑士当真令人刮目相看」  
「既然你要负责我的起居，当然也得一并负责我的性欲」  
长久捏卡牌的灵巧手指轻轻一抹便在两人胯下划开口子，掏出彼此的性器贴在一起。Revolver似乎光是磨蹭了一阵就先进入状态，眯起眼睛睫毛都在发颤，搂着Blood Shepherd的脖子晃腰，漏出浅浅的喘息。  
「等你还了这个情，是否和汉诺骑士联手我都不再干涉。不过……取决于你的表现」  
Revolver说这话时还故意不看他的脸，反倒是低头朝着他的生殖器。被挑衅到如此地步的男人不再任他口无遮拦，掀了二人的面具，狠狠啃咬他精巧的嘴唇。机械的右手扯着他肩上的带子几乎要把整个人拎起来，而左手托着他半边屁股——他的屁股也精巧。  
Revolver搜肠刮肚地回忆了一阵，以往的对象好像没有接过吻的，这人倒是上来先亲，反而让他觉得新鲜又兴奋，便主动把舌头也伸给他。Blood Shepherd含着他的舌尖抿着唇慢吞吞地吸，吸得他只能用鼻子发出舒服的轻哼，将将到气息的极限才推了推男人的肩，一被放开就顺势枕了上去，子弹的耳饰撞在金属的肩头上随着喘息叮叮当当作响。  
一边冰冷一边火热的手指趁着他喘气的功夫摸到后穴，草草揉了一阵就同时挤进去向两边拉开。虚拟体胜在可塑性高，不会受伤也没有多余的疼痛，但一次插入两根手指的饱胀感仍让他膝盖发软。指尖勾着穴肉往深处爬，内壁便立刻收缩着缠上去，他弓起背引着体内的手指找到让他舒服的腺体。头也跟着埋到胸前，露出一小截衣领以上裸露的后颈。  
这具年轻的躯体对性爱的熟稔被Blood Shepherd一一看在眼里，于是故意戳着边缘惹得他不上不下腰直往下沉，里边却怎么也碰不到。「别拖拖拉拉的……直接进来吧」Revolver攀着他的肩膀爬起来，手伸到背后找他的性器，从根部直摸到顶端。  
「我以为Revolver大人有多大能耐，这就忍不住了？」嘴上虽然呛他，手指还是配合地退出来帮他找准位置。虽然无意与汉诺骑士为伍，事到如今他也相当中意这个行事干脆的对象。独狼自然不会放过征服这位高傲首领的机会。  
在消灭伊格尼斯的合作上谈不上顺利的两人在床上倒是默契得很。Revolver扶着Blood Shepherd的硬物，而Blood Shepherd撑开Revolver的软穴，只靠着他分泌出的体液前端便毫无障碍地挺入，轻易得好像他们已经做过很多次。Revolver就着重力缓缓坐到底，发出满足的呜咽，他以前从没有过如此顺利、只觉得舒服的体验，不禁在Blood Shepherd的嘴上亲了一口以示奖赏。贪得无厌的内壁碾压着埋在体内剧烈鼓动的脉搏，Revolver终于想起来回应他一句，「我以为你有多坐怀不乱，这不是心跳得也挺快吗？」  
Blood Shepherd不再跟他废话，把人仰面推倒，一寸寸撞开缠上来的不知是拒绝还是邀请的柔软内壁，朝他被吊了许久也得不到满足的美妙之处抽送。温热柔软的体内缱绻地吸吮着，每向外抽出一次，穴肉便不舍地强硬挽留他，仿佛Revolver当日宣言要用力量来征服他。Blood Shepherd当然不让他轻易得逞，自顾抽出又用力顶进深处，将他完全填满。  
Revolver拉过他的手要他摸摸自己，见他无动于衷便用小腿蹭上他的腿，乖乖地随着节奏晃腰，又讨好地抬头舔他的嘴唇，并毫不吝啬地赞美他是至今最好的床伴。  
「夸我也没用」  
Blood Shepherd不以为然，虽腾出左手来如他所愿地安慰他肿胀的下体，却开始在这个时候跟他绕起弯子。  
「想要让我和汉诺骑士合作，在我数到三之前不准射」  
「什、什么」  
「听明白了吗？」  
「听明白了……」  
Revolver被他温暖的手指和体内细致地研磨照顾得眼前发白，根本不知道自己说明白了什么，只知道还不能射。  
「一」  
可这次Blood Shepherd一反数完一二就抢跑的套路，数了一声就不再数了，专心揉搓着他的阴茎，又在顶端打着转欺负冒着水的小口。Revolver的脑子里炸开一片白茫茫的烟花，扯着身上人垂下来的披风把眼泪蹭在上头，脚趾蜷曲着拉扯身下的床单，拼命抵抗着将要破体而出的高潮。可Blood Shepherd还是一声不吭。  
「Blood Shepherd……你、快点……」  
他被刺激得词不达意，坏心的男人便装作听不懂，加快了身下的律动。  
「不、不是！呜……别动」  
Revolver浅藤色的眼里湿漉漉地溢满了水，呼吸支离破碎。Blood Shepherd凑到他耳边说，「加油啊，Revolver大人」  
「不行……不行……」  
「二」在他全身发抖着射得自己身上乱七八糟的同时，Blood Shepherd终于慢条斯理地开口，「怎么数到二就射了」  
「你这混蛋……」  
强烈的高潮令他目眩，连想骂他脑中也实在拼凑不出有意义的词句。后穴如同报复般剧烈收缩着绞精，里边紧到Blood Shepherd甚至觉得内壁的黏膜要将自己吸收与其融为一体，他又在火热的穴中冲撞了几下便退出来，并没有射在他的体内。

鸿上了见醒来时发现自己又在床上了，他头晕目眩地想八成是道顺健碁把他搬过来的，因为那一位就坐在他登入Link Vrains时的沙发上看着他。  
「我表现得如何？」  
「你可真是个记仇的男人，可我喜欢」鸿上了见笑起来，第三次说道。  
「诚恳地说，很舒服。而且习惯很好，虽然就算你内射也不会怎么样」  
「那就算我还清了」  
「是我输了，不会因为是床上说过的话就不认账。不过你不想合作的话，我就得走了」  
「我也没有那么不择手段到在床上趁人之危。合作的事我会考虑。至于期限，等你把冰箱里的东西都吃完就差不多了」  
鸿上了见隐约看见道顺健碁笑了一下。他趴在床上，闭起眼睛垂下一只手转着圈地扯地毯上的绒线，张口说道，「我饿了」  
「等着吧」  
然后他听见冰箱门开关和微波炉运转的声音。


End file.
